


Scoot Down

by iatethebiscuit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, eventually, gore tw, medical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethebiscuit/pseuds/iatethebiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Belle French is fresh out of medical school. She's excelled the entire time, but being an intern with Dr. Gold turns out to be a Hell of a lot harder than making tests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoot Down

Belle French stood in the hallway, papers in hand, heart in her throat. She’d worked up to this for years. She knew she was ready. She had four years of pre-med and four years of medical school under her belt, all with a near perfect GPA. Her professors told her she showed great promise, which is why she was standing here, in Storybrooke Academic Hospital. 

Honestly? She wanted to throw up.

The sign in front of her was simple, the hospital’s logo with a simple font underneath. Gynecologic oncology. This was where she desperately wanted to end up. Behind the door at the end of the hallway, Dr. R. Gold sat at his desk, no doubt doing something worthy of a nobel prize. She still didn’t quite understand how she’d gotten an internship with him. 

“Can I help you, honey?” A kind voice asked. Belle turned around abruptly, a little confused to see an old woman in a nurse’s uniform standing behind her. “I’m sorry, you look a bit lost.” The woman said.

Belle pointed behind her awkwardly. “I’m… eh… I have an appointment with Dr. Gold.” She stammered. Why the fuck was she so nervous?

The old woman looked sympathetic. “It’s okay, dear, everyone’s nervous when they end up here. Don’t you worry. Dr. Gold is the best in his field, he’ll take good care of you.”

Belle frowned. What was she… Oh. “I’m the new intern.” She clarified, blushing. 

The woman sighed, smiling sadly like Belle was a pig going to slaughter. “Then you’d better brace yourself, honey. He can be a bit blunt sometimes. My name’s mrs. Lucas, but everyone calls me Granny around here. Come on, I’ll take you to him.”

Belle smiled thankfully. At least mrs. Lucas - Granny, she had to remember that - sounded nice. She’d heard plenty about the terrible Dr. Gold, so she wasn’t really surprised on that front. Her knees still shook when Granny knocked on the door though.

“Your new intern’s here, Dr. Gold.” She said, nodding encouragingly at Belle.

“Come in.” A gruff voice came from inside. 

Belle swallowed, pushing the door open. His office was immaculate. A thick, woolen coat, a white coat and a stethoscope hung on hooks beside the door. A dark leather briefcase stood beside the desk. One wall was lined with books, another with framed anatomical pictures. An examination table stood in the corner, equipment neatly arranged beside it and a stool tucked underneath.

The man himself gave off an air of dominance. He wore a light blue shirt with a dark tie, the jacket draped neatly over the back of his chair. She could tell right away that he would not have any arguments, and she frowned as a bit of rebellion was sparked inside her. She quenched it immediately. 

“Sit.” He said curtly, not looking up from his chart. She sat in a simple chair at his desk, smoothing her skirt under her. She leaned her handbag against the chair, checking again to see if she’d brought everything. Of course she had. Belle French did not forget things.

She sat silently, waiting for him to speak. Finally, he flipped over the pages, placing the chart on the corner of the desk. “Miss French.” He said, finally looking at her. “Welcome. I have heard a lot about you.”

Belle smiled. “Thank you, sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

His eyes lingered on her as he leaned back, and she felt like he was looking right through her. Summoning every ounce of courage she had, she sat up straight, shoulders back, looking back at him. He smiled. “We shall see. I assume you brought the paperwork?”

He held out his hand, and she handed him the pile of paper obediently. He flipped through it, raising his eyebrows at some pages. “You worked with Dr. Nolan?”

“I did.” She answered proudly. “I was an assistant on his research team last year.”

Gold’s eyes flicked up to her, an unreadable expression in them. He didn’t say anything more as he read through the rest of the pages. She sat quietly, feeling like some sort of lab experiment. He did live up to his reputation.

“For the coming six months, you will be my eyes and ears, miss French.” He told her, putting down the paperwork. “I expect nothing less than perfection from you. I don’t normally take interns, and you are sitting here merely because I owe it to your mother, do you understand?”

Belle nodded, feeling a sharp pang at the mention of her mother. She had been fighting against high expectations because of her birth all her life, and that only got worse when her mother passed away. She had worked with Dr. Gold on one of his more famous papers, but Belle didn’t want her mother to be the only reason he had picked her. 

She’d have to make him see just how good she was.

“I need you to be very clear on one thing.” He continued. “If you make a mistake, you are out of here. You will not compromise the quality of care my patients get. From here on out, you represent me, and if anybody informs me you did anything to defame me, anything at all, I will make sure you only treat the flu for the rest of your life. Do I make myself quite clear?”

“Of course, sir.” She answered. The words terrified her, but she’d known he was ruthless before she came here. That’s why she’d taken the job. She liked a challenge. 

“Good.” He placed the chart he had been working on in front of her. “Mr. and Mrs. Scarlet will be coming in at 9. As I am needed in a conference call, you will do the appointment for me. Her last oncologist’s letter of referral is in her file, please read it before meeting her. Get her medical history and give me the report on a full examination. I am mrs. Scarlet’s last hope, and I will not let her down.”

She nodded, looking at the clock. She had fifteen minutes. At least he jumped right in. 

“You will report to me at 12 o’clock. Granny will show you around. Do you have any questions, miss French?” He asked.

That look again. It made her feel like a little girl who’d made a mistake in her homework. She braced herself. “Actually, it’s dr. French.” She told him, squaring her jaw.

He smiled, interlacing his fingers under his chin. “I admire your courage, miss French, but you are not a doctor until I deem you worthy of the title. You may go. Don’t let me down.”

She got up, nodded respectfully, and all but ran out of the office. She could feel him smirking behind her back. She took a deep breath as she closed the door behind her. This was going to be a long six months.


End file.
